narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky
ToC OrganicDinosaur posted the ToC on reddit. Just in case someone wants to add it. But without actual content, it does seem kinda senseless. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Kakashi performed a new technique: , but we have no way of listing techniques from novels in the infoboxes. Should we consider listing the novel under "OVA", or how else should we handle this?--Omojuze (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::The best way would be to create a novel section for all infoboxes, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Another new technique, , used by a Missing-Nin from Kirigakure (possibly a Yuki Clan member, Kahyō). So, is it possible to update the infoboxes for somebody? BTW, listing this here just in case we wouldn't forget.--Omojuze (talk) 23:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: , used by Kahyō.--Omojuze (talk) 05:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: , used by Rahyō. :::: , used by Rahyō. :::: , used by Might Guy. Not sure if this is somehow connected to Drunken Fist interpretation Rock Lee used in a filler, also called "Seasickness Fist".--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Naruto_Hiden So, what have we decided upon? Canon, Semi-Canon(anime-canon) or Non-Canon(movie-canon, with the exception of "The Last")?--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I think they should be treated canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Canon. ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 17:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::There's nothing to decide, I believe. As long as they're not referenced in the original work (they weren't) or said to be canon by the author (he didn't), they're at most filler-canon. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:28, March 1, 2015 (UTC) In chapter 9, even the Howling Wolf village is mentioned. So we have a whole universe created by the author here, lol. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :So do we consider the original novels their own canon or part of the official canon?--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 20:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::As I said, they can only be part of the original canon like the anime filler are. The problem is that we have close to no real information on most novels. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:20, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::There have only been 2 novels. The Sasuke one (which is translated on NF) and the Jiraiya one, which is basically the flashback Naruto/Nagato had, so it's highly non-canon (since it was just imagination).--Omojuze (talk) 20:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::There's also the Blood Prison novel and the novels that aren't translated yet, from Naruto Hiden. Oh and the Jiraiya novel doesn't play in the Narutoverse. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Isn't the Blood Prison novel an overview of the movie? Or isn't it?--Omojuze (talk) 21:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No idea, it's released here in May or so, I'll buy it and see what it offers. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hozuki Castle It wasn't mentioned thet Blood Prison is located in Land of Waves. In chapter 10 (Tsunade's Desidion), castle's location is in Kusagakure's country. However, carpentors from Land of Wawes just know about this prison. --Starit (talk) 09:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Fisticuffs I haven't made an article for Ice-Breaking Fist (砕氷拳, Saihyōken) because I don't understand how (if at all) it's different from Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer. I assume there's a difference in size or power that isn't apparent from OrganicDinosaur's summary. If anyone knows more about it, please make the article. ''~SnapperT '' 04:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Mentioned Okay, so I have a question regarding the novels. Some characters don't actually appear, but are only mentioned, like Madara, Zabuza or Gatou. I have added their appearance as "mentioned" in the infobox, but some of those were reversed while others stayed. So I ask how we should deal with this. I thought since some characters like Sasuke Sarutobi have this "mentioned" thingy in their infoboxes, we could do the same here. No?Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 14:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Bump.Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 10:34, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again.Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 22:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::You're right. I went ahead and restored your edit, btw. 22:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Snapper said no. All there is to say, don't know how you feel 'bout it tho.--Omojuze (talk) 11:36, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Snapper can feel free to state his reasoning here. The discussion is already open for three days after all.Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 11:51, August 28, 2015 (UTC)